My Hour of Darkness
by Missing Linka
Summary: A few thoughts about the relationship of Albus and Minerva. Set before he leaves to die. Songfic. Please R&R.


_A/N: Another Rosey Carter song. Again not as happy as I would like it. But there is hope because there's always hope. And there's a time for everything. A time to live, a time to die, a time to love and a time to cry. And a time to steal and paraphrase a sentence from the x-files._

**^^^My Hour of Darkness^^^**

It was almost time. Only a few more hours and then Albus Dumbledore would leave Hogwarts for the last time in his life. His plan was almost perfect. The world "almost" was the problem he was thinking about at the moment. He wasn't afraid to die. Everybody dies. That's what makes living precious. But he was afraid to leave Minerva and all the others behind. He wasn't egocentric. Albus knew that they would be capable of surviving without him. But still … there was one thing he regretted.

_I spent my life hiding _

_In a cold and lonely place _

_Locked inside these fortress walls _

_Built to keep me safe _

For most of his life, Albus had told his students that love was the most important thing. Love mad all the difference. And he believed it. He was sure that love would be the one thing that would help Harry win against Voldemort.

But love was also the one thing Albus hadn't allowed himself. Too afraid to be hurt again or to hurt.

_In my hour of darkness _

_When I was most afraid _

_You took me in your arms _

_And you help me to escape _

Minerva. Long ago, she'd seen through his façade. She'd realized what he'd been missing. Minerva had become his confidant. She'd become his friend. She'd always told him the truth. Even when the world had been falling apart, she'd been his constant, his touchstone.

They'd spent so many dark hours side by side. During the war against Grindelwald. During the first war against Voldemort. And now during the second war against Grindelwald. She'd also been there for him during his personal wars.

_You keep me out of harms way _

_Shelter from the rain _

_When blue skies turn grey _

_You keep me out of harms way _

Minerva was the wisest person he knew. The most talented witch. The youngest Animagus of the century. But most of all, she was his best friend. She'd always protected him. From his enemies. From the reporters. From himself.

_You can calm the storms _

_Put this restless wind at bay _

_And I just want to thank you _

_You keep me out of harms way _

She'd done so many things for him. He knew that he would never be able to thank her enough. Every time he'd tried to thank her with words or gestures or little presents, she'd told him that he was most welcome and there was no need to do anything for her.

_Your eyes make a silent sound _

_That scream I love you right out loud _

_Only heard by fools like us _

_Who had all but given up _

Albus wasn't sure when he'd fallen in love with his best friend, and for years, he'd been sure that the feeling wasn't mutual. But one day, he'd looked into her eyes and he'd seen the truth.

They'd never talked about it. Just like she'd never allowed him to really thank her. There was no need for those things. Or maybe just never the right time. Albus had believed that their time would come. There was still hope. But he'd been a fool. Maybe she'd known all along. Maybe it didn't matter that he'd never said those words, that she'd never said those words. Those three words that meant the world to others. Maybe there was no place for those words in their world, in their lives. But maybe there was just no need for them. Because the truth is the truth and eyes can't lie.

_And I just want to thank you _

_You keep me out of harms way _

_Out of Harms Way _

He looked at her from the entrance of her private rooms. Minerva was standing at the window. She turned to him and their eyes met. All the unspoken words stayed silent. But they knew the truth. And so they embraced and cried in each others arms.

Maybe there would be a time and a place for those words in the next great adventure.

**The End**

_A/N: I dedicate this story so Nici. It's all her fault/her ideas. Well, almost. ;-) _


End file.
